


Double-Edged Pleasure

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double-Ended Dildo, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their one night stand on Roman's birthday, Roman and Qrow find each other meeting up whenever they're both in town for a round or two of sex. It's all fine until Qrow asks Roman for something he can't give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Edged Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My second magpie fic! It's in the same universe as [Birthday Car](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6691276), and can be read a sequel or stand-alone.

_I’m in town, want to grab a coffee and go for a ride?_

Roman rolled his eyes at his phone and tapped the screen. _I’m worth way more than just **a** coffee. Have you seen my ass?_ He sent the message and tossed his phone on the pillow next to him and picked his book back up. Tukson had recommended it to him, something about how the main character reminded him of Roman; Roman wasn’t _quite_ sure if that was a compliment or not – Roman wasn’t a thief, thank you very much, Tukson – but he had to admit that so far he had enjoyed the story. He’d have to remember to let Neo read it when he was done.

His phone buzzed again and Roman swiped the screen, clicking Qrow’s message open, and bursting into laughter.

_It’s a good ass. Worth, say…maybe two coffees? ;)_

_I’m offended. My ass is worth at least three coffees._ Roman sent the message and then tapped his knee thoughtfully for a second. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go out, just that, well, he didn’t want to go out. He glanced around the empty house, listened to the echoing silence and picked his phone back up.

_How about you pick up some Chinese and come over? I’ve got the place to myself for the night._

_Done._ Qrow sent back, and then, _You still like beef and broccoli, right? With the spring rolls and extra sauce?_

Roman smiled. _Yup._

_Great. See you in twenty._

* * *

 

“You staying long this time?”

Qrow shrugged and handed over his glass when Roman held up the pitcher of iced tea. “Maybe. I was supposed to pick up a part for one of Raven’s cars, but the delivery got delayed, so I’ve at least got the weekend.” He looked at Roman and grinned, almost shyly. “I was hoping that maybe I wouldn’t have to spend the whole time by myself, watching crap TV in a crappy motel room.”

“Oh?” Roman set the pitcher down and slid Qrow’s glass back over. “Did you have something in mind?” He tilted his head and smiled slowly. “You mentioned something earlier about going for a ride?”

Qrow nodded quickly and traced his fingers through the wetness covering the glass. “I did,” he said, and then cleared his throat. “I thought it’d be nice to try something different,” he told Roman. He looked down at his glass, cheeks flushing pink. “I like what we’ve been doing, Roman. It’s been,” he paused and licked his lips, his cheeks flushing deeper, “intense. But I thought maybe we could try something different and switch it up a bit.” He moved the glass around the table in little circles, absently spreading the condensation everywhere. “I want you to fuck me,” he said.

Roman let go of the pitcher and straightened in his chair, his fingers lacing together as he held them perfectly still in front of him. “Qrow,” he said, and then stopped, unsure of what to say.

Qrow looked up from the table and his eyes widened. “Shit,” he said softly, and started pushing his chair back. “I’m sorry, Roman, forget I said anything.” He grabbed his jacket off the back of his seat and pushed his chair in. “It was a stupid idea. Look, I’m just gonna go. I’ll see you-”

“Qrow,” Roman said firmly, and leaned forward, reaching out to grab one of Qrow’s wrists. Qrow froze, staring at Roman, and Roman could see the way Qrow’s chest was rising and falling as he breathed too quickly.

“I wasn’t going to say no,” he said gently. Qrow didn’t move, but a tension went out of his body, leaving him shaking.

“Oh,” Qrow said softly, and he let Roman push him back into his chair. “Then why did you?”

Roman grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “Because I like _being_ fucked,” he said bluntly. He could feel the tips of his ears burning and he ignored it. There’d be time to be embarrassed later. “I’ve fucked a few people before but it’s not my thing.” He held up a hand when Qrow opened his mouth. “Look, I don’t care about what people think about me. I know what I like and I’m not ashamed about it.”

Qrow shook his head. “That’s not what I was going to say,” he said. He curled his fingers around his glass again, frowning. “It’s true, I’ve always been the one doing the fucking, but you never seemed to mind when I go down on you, or when you go down on me.” He looked up. “Do you mind?”

It was Roman’s turn to shake his head. “No, I don’t. I like that. I like the feeling of someone’s mouth around my cock and I like having a cock in my mouth. It’s, look,” he settled his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “I like pleasure,” he said and Qrow raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Shut it,” Roman told him, and then went on. “I like being overwhelmed; I like not having to worry about being in control.” His fingers tapped the tabletop and he forced himself to still. “I like knowing that I don’t have to worry about the logistics of sex. I don’t care if someone wants me on my back or my stomach or even up against the damned wall. What I care about is how good I’m going to feel.”

“You can have that both ways, you know,” Qrow said. He drew a finger down the table, water trailing behind it. “There’s no rule that says you can only feel good by fucking someone vs being the one _to_ get fucked.” He looked up from the table. “If that were true, I never would have asked.”

“I know that,” Roman snapped, and then took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that, I’m not going to turn you away because you want to try something different. Different is good; there’s nothing bad about it. But I just need you to understand that, me fucking you? It’s not something I can do and feel completely there.”

Qrow frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Then why did you stop me? If you can’t fuck me, and I’m not in the mood to fuck you, then what? We just jerk each other off?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Roman, but, I could have done that in my motel room. He pursed his lips and blew out a breath, “I’m tired of that.” He sagged into his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m tired of one night stands with people I don’t know. This?” he waved a hand back and forth between them. “I like this. I don’t want to go out with you or anything - no offense, but my job isn’t the best for long term relationships – but I like knowing I can see you when I’m town and maybe have a good time and not worry about it being just about sex.”

Roman nodded. “I know. I…I like it too.” He pushed himself to his feet and Qrow watched him silently. “I didn’t stop you just so we could have a heart-to-heart.” He bit his lip and took a breath. “I have something that might work, for both of us.”

“Oh?” Qrow asked. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Roman started walking towards his bedroom. “Follow me, and I’ll show you.”

He didn’t look back, but he heard the scrape of the chair legs against the floor and he fought not to clench his fists. This was either going to go spectacularly well or he’d never see Qrow again.

* * *

 

“…There is no way that’s going to fit in me,” Qrow said flatly.

Roman laughed and picked up the dildo. “It’s not supposed to,” he told Qrow, “it’s a double-ended dildo.” Qrow looked at him blankly. “Only one end is going in you,” Roman clarified. He could feel his cheeks flushing. “The other end goes in me.”

Qrow’s eyebrows shot up. He looked down at the clear dildo and then back up at Roman. “And how do we manage that?”

“We can either lay down facing each other or hands and knees with our asses facing each other.” Roman gripped the dildo a little tighter, felt it give beneath his fingers. “And then we fuck it.”

Qrow’s neck and cheeks were slowly turning red. “So we’re fucking ourselves onto a dildo and,” he licked his lips and Roman felt a tingle of arousal slither down his spine when he saw Qrow’s eyes darken, “and that fucks the other person.”

“More or less,” Roman said, and Qrow grinned.

“Let’s give it a try.”

“You sure?” Roman asked.

“Yeah,” Qrow said, “I am.”

* * *

 

“I thought you said you don’t like to fuck people?” Qrow grunted.

“I’m not fucking you,” Roman said, and crooked his fingers; Qrow whined. “I’m stretching you. There’s a difference.”

“This doesn’t,” Qrow hissed out a breath and his back bowed. “This doesn’t feel like stretching.”

“That’s because you like to rush everything,” Roman told him. He scissored his fingers slowly and held Qrow steady as he bucked. “There’s nothing wrong with taking your time.” He leaned over Qrow’s back and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s shoulder. “It helps make everything feel so...much...better,” he murmured.

“If you plan on taking much longer you better be willing to wait a couple hours,” Qrow warned Roman, and Roman pulled his fingers out with a low laugh.

“Alright,” he said, and slicked up the dildo. “Ready?”

Qrow twisted his head so he could look at Roman. “What about you?”

Roman winked. “Trust me, Qrow, this isn’t my first rodeo.” He placed the tip of the dildo against Qrow’s hole and Qrow shivered. “Now, are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Qrow breathed, “I’m ready.”

Roman pushed the dildo in, slowly but firmly, and Qrow groaned softly. His head fell to rest against the bed and Roman pulled the dildo out and pushed it back in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Qrow whimpered. “Roman, I can’t,” he cried out and his hips jerked forward as Roman pushed the dildo in a little bit more. “No more!” Qrow cried, and Roman let go to stroke Qrow’s ass.

“You did well,” Roman murmured, as Qrow panted against the bed. “Give me a moment.”

“Take five,” Qrow said, and Roman laughed again.

Roman dug the lube out of the blankets where Qrow had kicked it and quickly slicked up the other end of the dildo. Qrow whimpered and Roman stroked his hip with lube slick fingers. “Almost there,” he told Qrow, and Qrow nodded wordlessly.

Roman squirted more lube onto his fingers and then reached behind himself, easily pushing his fingers in. Neo had been gone the last two days on a field trip; Roman had had plenty of time to read, cook, watch TV, and fuck himself open on his fingers. He was more than ready for this.

“I’m turning around,” he told Qrow, and Qrow fisted a hand in the blankets.

“If you don’t hurry up,” he growled, “I’m going to end up fucking myself.”

“Patience,” Roman said, amused, and settled on his hands and knees. He reached back and gripped the dildo; he pushed his hips back until he could feel it against him, and then he moved until he felt the tip of it brushing against his asshole. Roman let out his breath slowly and then pushed himself down.

Qrow howled into the blankets and shoved his hips back, and Roman gasped, feeling Qrow’s ass press against his as the dildo slipped in deeper. “Give me a second,” he gasped, and Qrow growled and shook his head, but he froze, entire body shaking as he fought not to move.

Roman fixed the angle and then let his hand fall to the bed. “Ok,” he said, “I’m ready.

“About time,” Qrow said, and then he was fucking himself back on the dildo, and Roman was snapping his hips back as well, and the room filled with the sound of their skin slapping together, the wet sound of the lubed dildo sliding in and out of them. Qrow keened softly and as he pulled off Roman reached around and twisted the dildo, and they both screamed as the ribbed edges dragged along their insides.

Qrow dug his heels into the bed, grinding himself back against Roman. “Not much longer,” Qrow gasped, and Roman moaned brokenly as he rolled his hips back. “Shit,” Qrow whispered, “do that again.”

Roman braced himself against the bed and then he was rolling his hips back, and Qrow was keening again and thrusting back, harder than before, and Roman could feel his orgasm creeping up, climbing up his fingers and toes to drift down his spine and settle in his gut.

“I’m close,” Roman groaned. He wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked himself slowly, trying to hold back until Qrow came.

“Faster,” Qrow panted, and then cursed softly and fucked himself backwards, hips snapping frantically.

Roman growled and fucked him back as hard as he could, until Qrow was whining high in his throat and Roman felt his orgasm rip through him. He fell forward, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe, his whole body limp and unresponsive, and Qrow kept thrusting back against him until his body stiffened and he came with a loud cry.

Qrow slumped down on the bed and Roman could feel him quivering from where their legs lay intertwined atop the blankets. Neither one moved for a while; Qrow’s shaking had finally stopped when Roman pushed himself back up and reached around to pull the dildo out of himself, and then Qrow.

Qrow hissed as Roman pulled it out and Roman rubbed his back. “You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Qrow said wearily. “Don’t know if I’m going to be walking anytime soon but yeah, I’m ok.”

“Good,” Roman said, and he rolled the dildo up with the towel he’d set aside earlier that night. His ass was sore; it’d been awhile since he’d fucked that hard and the ache made him wince as he crawled across the bed to curl up next to Qrow, one arm slung over his waist.

“Was it good?”

Qrow hummed and turned his face to Roman’s. “Best sex ever,” Qrow said, and kissed the scattering of freckles on Roman’s shoulder. “I want to do that again.”

Roman laughed softly and shook his head. “I don’t think either of us up for a round two, right now.”

Qrow rested his head on his arm and peered up at Roman. “I’ve got no plans this weekend,” he said with a grin.

Roman smiled and closed his eyes. “Guess you’re staying here,” he said, and he felt the bed shift beneath him before Qrow kissed his cheek.

“Next time,” he whispered, “I want to hear you scream.”

Roman cracked an eye at Qrow. “You want me to scream, we’re going to need a different toy,” he said, and watched as Qrow’s mouth fell open.

“Yeah?” Qrow asked, and pressed himself closer against Roman. “And what toy would that be?”

Roman let his eye fall shut and rested his head against Qrow’s chest. “Why don’t you stay and find out?”

Qrow laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Roman. “Only if there’s coffee in the morning,” he said, and Roman hummed sleepily.

“I’ll let you have three cups,” he said, and Qrow grinned.

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
